The American Dream superhero fanfic
by WeirdoGirl16
Summary: Bethany Jones was just a normal girl living in the city of Trollville until she goes to a grand opening that is being hosted by the avengers little did she know that something bad would happen to her causing her to have mysterious powers. She will have to then train uder the combat soilder Steve Rogers and learn to be a superhero.
1. Grand Opening

Lizbeth Segura

lizzymeza126

The American Dream By: Lizbeth Segura "GRAND OPENING"?

*BRRINNNNG! BRRINNNNG! BRRINNNNG! BRRINNNNG! FWOOOSH PLUNK!*

I woke up and had accidentally knocked down my alarm clock causing it to be crushed and broken into millions of pieces on the floor. As I was rubbing my eyes trying to recap what just happened I tried thinking of how to clean up the mess. I opened my eyes and stared out my window and saw the sky was nice and clear with a warm feeling to it like as if it were summer vacation time.

"Wow what an amazing and warm day, well better clean this mess up and get ready for school", I said to myself.

As I turned to the other side of my bed, where there wasn't any broken glass and metal on the ground, I noticed a note stuck to the plastic door of my oddly small but yet roomy closet. I got out of bed and went to check out what the note said. I stared at the note and saw it was written in messy handwriting on a crinkled messy white paper and looked as if it had been ripped from a tiny notebook.

It Read: "You better have my breakfast ready before 8:00 a.m. and I hope

you have my cloths washed especially my long elegant black velvet dress

because tonight Tony Stark is hosting the grand opening of the new Egyptian

museum. Oh and one more thing here is your new chores list I expect these

to be done 2hrs after you get out of school".

Your Mom

"Oh great more chores to be done, hold on does that say the grand opening, oh no I totally forgot about that, ughh I'll figure out what to wear later".

I quickly read the chores list and realized that they weren't very difficult chores, after that I quickly got dressed.

"Oh no I totally forgot I got to clean up this mess on the floor".

I quickly got a broom and swept everything up. I grabbed my backpack and camera and hurried downstairs to make my mom her breakfast. I quickly made her some sunny-side up eggs, a nicely on time cooked hash brown, some crispy bacon, and a coffee without milk.

"I'm heading to school mom and your breakfast is on the table, oh and your dress is in the basket next to your bed folded to your liking"

I knew she heard me but in case she didn't I wrote her a note next to her breakfast like usual. I opened the door and walked outside to grab my bike when I noticed millions of flyers stapled to the wooden thingies that holds the electricity wires. The flyers were colorful and printed out on some thin white sheets of paper.

The Flyers Read: "Grand Opening"

"You are all invited to join us in our new grand opening for the new

Egyptian museum that is being hosted by the one and only TONY STARK, who will

also be revealing something grand that will "Change History". Don't be late or entry will

not be granted. The rest of The Avengers will also be attending for security measures and

for free autographs. Get there early to get a free autographed photo of any avenger of your

choice. We hope to see you there

When: July 22 at 8:30 p.m. for grand opening, 6:00 p.m. for autographs

Place: 125796 Velcro Ave. Parkinson ST. 22469"

As I read through the flyer slowly wondering what big surprise Tony Stark had in plan for the small town of Trolville. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 7:30 a.m. I quickly got my bike and headed for my school.

It was 7:50 the time I arrived to school, I quickly went to my locker and got my books.

"Phew made it in time and with two minutes to spare", I thought to myself.

*BEEP BEEP*

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and noticed I had one new text message, it was from my boss Lila from the Hot Teens magazines.

The Message Read: "Hey Bethany I need you to take pictures of the Grand

Opening an everything that happens thanks"

I read the message and was excited because my boss Lila put me in charge of taking photos of the grand opening, this was the best moment of my life.

*RINNNNNG RINNNNNG*

That was the bell I quickly headed to my homeroom class and sat in my chair. I stared at the board and thought of what an honor it was to see all The Avengers tonight, I was so excited and happy.

*RRINNNNG RINNNNG*

As the bell rang to notify us that it was lunch time I headed to my locker to put my History textbook back and get my English textbook for my English class that was after lunch. After I got my textbook I headed to the cafeteria to get my regular old microwavable lunch and a bag of chips from the school student store. As I was finally going to my usual lonely lunch table at the quad I heard a girl whisper, "Hey did you hear that the Hot Teens magazines are going to be canceled soon?", now being me I don't really care about teen gossip but this caught my attention because I worked for the Hot teens magazines and if that magazine got canceled then that meant that I was going to be put out of a job. I looked to see who said that but then saw it was my mortal enemy's best friend, Brittney.

Now who was my mortal enemy you may ask well it was none other than that skanky b*tch Tiffney Sparkles, yeah ok don't let her appearance fool you because on the inside she is that whore that is capable of ruining your entire life. That other skanky b*tch Brittney ok she is also my mortal enemy because she is capable of ruining your entire reputation with something as small as a text message. Ok so let me describe how Tiffney and Brittney look and dress. Tiffney has the softest golden blond hair that you will ever see, she has amazing cheek bones, is very skinny with medium sized Ching Chong's and she dresses like an adult mixed with a slut. Brittney has nice long wavy soft black hair and has the shape like a Barbie she dresses like a little girl mixed with a slut. Well I think that is some basic features that they have.

As I slowly walked to my table I saw with the corner of my eye stupid Tiffney looked at me from head to toe and turn to her baby slut Brittney and whisper something to her. I knew she was whispering to her about how I was fat or how I had a terrible taste of fashion or something that has to do with my flaws. I was so pissed of that I could just get my plate and smash it on her 2 hr. to take and $200 worth makeup! I was so tired of her always making fun of me so I threw my lunch in the trash, except the chips, and walked toward her to demand an answer on why she hated me so much. Once I got there she blurted out, "Alert, Alert Loser Is near Me". Once she said that her little sidekick Brittney walked in front of me and pushed me back. At that point I was so pissed of that I blurted out, "You baby slut don't you dare touch me"! As soon as I said that everyone turned and looked at me with a confused face. I felt so nervous and embarrassed when I realized that I had said that out loud. I looked at Brittney and saw that she had a shocked face I quickly said to her, "I'm really sorry I said that Brittney, I…I…I didn't mean to say that to you". Brittney looked at me and stared at me for a while then said, "its ok I guess but you know you're the one that's a slut so HA.". Did I mention that Brittney used to be my best friend till she back stabbed me and left me for the popular group? Well um yeah that's why I also hate her. I slowly walked back to my table and pretended like all of this didn't just happen.

*RRRRIIINNNNG RRRIINNNG*

The bell rand and left the quad and entered the English class's classroom. I sat down in my seat and took out my homework. I could everyone in classroom whisper about what had just happened in the quad between me and Brittney. I was getting out a pencil from my backpack when someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned and suddenly felt my face get numb it was none other than Brandon Olson, who is he you ask, well he is none other than the hottest guys in school with his bad boy attitude and soft brown hair.

"Um hey do you have a pencil I can borrow", he said.

"Um are you ok".

I felt a quick rush of nervousness when he asked me that with his cute bad boy tone of voice.

"Um yeah s…s…sorry about that here take this one".

I handed him a nice shiny light blue led pencil.

"Gee thanks can I give it back to you after class"?

"Um sure".

I turned and felt happiness flowing through my body. The English teacher came in started the class. At the end of the class I got my pencil back from Brandon and almost died when he thanked me for letting him borrow my pencil.

*RRINNG RRINNG*

Finally the school day was over. I took a breath of relief and walked to the bike rack to get my bike and ride home. Suddenly as I was walking I heard something crack open and falling.

*WOOOOSH SPLASSHH BLOOB BLOB*

I was suddenly full head to toe with green oozing slime. I screamed once I felt the cold wet but yet smooth slime fall on my head and ooze down my back to my toes.  
I started to hear people laugh and whisper rumors to each other. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turned to find out that the hand touching my shoulder belong to the most hottest dude in the school yup the guy who had borrowed my pencil it was Brandon Olson.

"Hey um are you ok…do you need a towel or something"?

I felt so nervous and felt my face turning red like a tomato. I felt our eyes connect and we suddenly gazed into each other's eyes.

I suddenly moved my head down and replied, "Um yeah a towel would be nice thanks".

"Ok well I just happen to have one right here so um here you go".

I looked up and noticed that he was rubbing the back of his head and blushing red with big smile.

I grabbed the towel from his hands and thanked him for it.

He looked at me and said, "No problem whenever you need something don't hesitate to ask me". I felt a rush go through me and felt like I was about to faint on the ground. I totally forgot what was happening around us for that small moment until some dude with a red cap and black hoodie came and snapped a picture of us with his cell phone.

"Ha this is hilarious, I can't wait to post this on my social media pages", the dude said.

Suddenly I saw Brandon look at the guy and say, "Hey you can't post that".

"Why not", the dude asked.

I felt a little embarrassed and sad because I knew Brandon didn't want everyone at the whole school seeing us together because he was embraced to be seen with someone like me.

"You can't post it because that will ruin her reputation".

"So what, she is already a loser how can make reputation worse"?

"Shut up dude I bet you're a loser to, let's see when have you been laid huh".

"Uh never".

"Ok then I wouldn't be talking if I were you now I want you to delete that photo and leave her alone"!

I was so shocked to see that he had protected me. I looked at him and he turned to look at me and he smiled with his perfect face I couldn't help but blush and turn red. We looked at each other and gazed at each other's eyes, I had forgotten in that moment that I was all full disgusting green slime. Sadly the moment was ruined when Tiffney yelled out, "BABY BOO BRANDON COME OVER HERE"!

"Will you please just leave me alone Tiffney I'm not dating you anymore god"!

"But I love you Brandon boo I really do".

"Well I'm sorry but I just don't love you anymore".

"Oh just stop I know you still want some of this Brandon".

"No I really don't so just stop bothering me and leave me alone".

After Brandon said that Tiffney turned to look at me and she gave me a cold hearted stare, I looked to the floor when she did that.

"Well its ok Brandon you don't have to love me right now but you are going to have to take me to prom".

After she said that she turned and walked away with stupid golden blond hair pouncing as she took every step. Brandon looked at me and apologized for that whole seen that had just happened between him and Tiffney.

"Um I got to go home so I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bethany, wait that is your name right"?

"Um yeah that's me Bethany".

"Ok well see you around Bethany".

"Ok you too Brandon".

After that Brandon walked away and waved by to me. I didn't even care about the slime on me I just got on my bike and rode it all the way home.

As I was entering my house through the front door I noticed my mom's car had a ticket on it again, I just ignored it and went inside. I walked through the front door and saw my mom all wet with only a towel covering her.

She turned and saw me standing there and then just said, "Oh finally your home, hurry up and cook me something to eat I want to get to the grand opening early to get an autograph of every avenger".

"Ok what do you crave right now" I asked her.

"Make me some scrambled eggs and a coffee but put the coffee in a to go cup".

"Alright"

I went to the kitchen and got a pan out to cook the eggs. Meanwhile my mom got dressed in our living room.

"Done mom"!

"Ok now go get ready if going, but I'm not driving you, you'll have to take the bus or whatever I don't care I'm just not taking you"!

"Ok"

I hurried up-stairs and went inside my room. I quickly went through all the cloths I had and realized that I didn't have anything elegant to wear tonight. I was so disappointed until I remembered that my dad left a dress for me to wear for my quinceaniera but ended up not having one. It was a beautiful light aqua blue colored dress with diamonds going through the top to the middle section and some diamonds scattered around the dress. I quickly grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to shower. After I showered I blow dried my hair and straightened it, then slowly I got into my dress. I looked at the clock and it was 6:36 p.m. I quickly grabbed my camera and left outside to get my bike.

As I got my bike I went on my phone and got the directions to go to the grand opening. I rode my bike all the way to the place and left in the bike rack of the park that was right across the street.

I entered and there was loud music on, colorful balloons, a stage that had a banner on top that said GRAND OPENING, and tables where The Avengers were giving free autographed pictures of themselves. I decided to take pictures of The Avengers giving autographs first. I walked toward the first table and noticed it was Steve Rogers. I quietly asked him, "Excuse me Mr. Rogers may I please take a picture of you giving free autographs"?

"Um yeah sure", he kindly replied then smiled for the photo.

I quickly took the picture and thanked him. I asked all the avengers if I could take a picture of them and they kindly agreed. After I took their pictures I went around and took pictures of the area.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen May I please have Your Attention", yelled an announcer.

Everyone suddenly crowded around the stage and looked toward the announcer.

"Ok Ready Mr. Stark".

*FWOOSH RUMM CLANK*

Suddenly Tony Stark came flying in with his suit on, onto the stage. He took is suit off and it flew away, the audience was amazed and started to cheer on.

"Ok…ok… it really wasn't that coo-…wait what am I saying that was amazing right", Tony Stark said.

Everyone in the crowd started laughing. I took pictures instead of cheering or laughing.

"Alright enough jokes… for right now… alright so I would love to show you the new invention I came up with that will change history forever I pre- "

"Um Mr. Stark we have a problem", whispered a helper.

"Molt not right now I have to present my invention right now"

"But that's the problem, your invention has been stolen", the helper tried to whisper but I overheard because I was in the front with all the camera people.

"Well go find it"

"But sir it's nowhere to be found"

"Try looking again but harder this time".

"Yes sir".

The helper left the stage and Tony Stark went from a happy joking man to a worried sad man.

"Well we are having some technical issues so let's just go to the grand opening".

The rest of The Avengers team went up one stage next to Tony. Black Widow had an amazing long red velvet tight dress on, Hawk Eye (Clint Barton), Thor and Bruce Banner had black tuxedos and Tony had a white one on, Captain Steve Rogers had a nice dark blue dress shirt on and some black dress pants on.

"Oh yeah I forgot the others are also going to help me do the grand opening thingy…yay", tony said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Aww you seem so pumped up…thanks", said Black Widow.

"Yeah I am".

"Oh good because we will all be here all night long".

"Wuptee Doo"!

"Ok enough both of you knock it off let's just do this grand opening thing already", said Steve Rogers.

"Fine", Tony said.

"Ok everybody come over here".

Tony guided the crowd toward the covered building and then took off the cover.

"Oh Avengers can we please get a photo of you guys standing in front of the building", reporters asked.

"Sure… Avengers Assemble".

"O Sorry Tony but we only assemble when cap tells us too", said Black Widow.

"Fine Go Ahead Steve Say It", Tony said.

"Uh ok…Avengers Assemble form in a straight line in front of the building", Steve said.

All the Avengers moved to the front of the building and were in their poses ready to take photos. I tried going in the front to take a picture of them but the crowd kept pushing me, causing me to fall repeatedly on the floor. In the end I sadly didn't get the photo I wished for, instead I got several of me on the floor. The Avengers went back to doing what they had to do when I made it to the front. I looked like an idiot ready to take the picture while the Avengers were talking to each other, my face went from ready and happy to disappoint.

Suddenly Captain America looked at me and said, "Hey I remember you, you're that girl that took all of or photos when we were giving autographs".

I looked up and turned my head around to make sure he said that to me. Then I pointed a finger to myself in confusion and he smiled and said, "Yeah you".

I was surprised and shocked he had remembered that I was the person who took their pictures.

"Hey did you take a picture of all of us standing in the front of the building", he asked.

"Um no actually".

"Oh why not"

"Well you see I wasn't able to because I kept getting pushed when I was going to the front to take the picture, and once I made it to the front it was too late".

"Oh well then… Avengers Assemble for one more special picture".

Once he had said that the avengers got in position for my picture.

"Ok now this photo is only to be taken by this young lady, if someone who isn't her takes a photo Stark will delete it, is that clear".

I got my camera and got in position to take the photo and I suddenly saw that The Avengers had made silly faces for my special photo.

*SNNNAAPP*

"Um ok I'm done thanks for the photo", I quietly said.

"Yeah don't mention it", Steve replied.

"Ok now is it just me or should we get started with the tour of this fantastic museum", Tony said.

"Oh, right let's start", Steve said.

The Avengers let us go in and showed us around the main room and let us explore the rooms, with the help of security in each room of course. I kept feeling like someone was watching me and yeah it's stupid cause there are like a million people here, but I know when I feel like someone is watching me. I turned my head to look to my left side and there were just people talking, I turned to my right side to only find more people in a conversation. I turned back and saw the same. I guess it was a false alarm but I still kept my security mode on just in case. Instead of worrying I did my job and took photos of the people looking around and some of the statues presented in glass boxes. I decided to take a bathroom break and headed to the bathrooms. I went to ask a security where the bathrooms were and he kindly pointed down a hall and told me that once I reached the end, on the right would be the ladies bathrooms. I thanked him and went to the hall and saw the bathrooms. I went in and there was a not that said, "Bathrooms are unavailable at the moment sorry for the inconvenience".

At the moment I had to actually go to the bathroom badly. I went back to the room where the security guard wad in and asked him if I was allowed to use the bathrooms at the park in, and he said he didn't know but I could try asking someone guarding the entrance.

I walked outside and saw a two guards on the right side of the entrance. I quickly went to where they were and asked if I could go to the bathrooms at the park because the ones in the museum were closed, they politely said yes and marked my hand with a sign to know when I came back to grand access to me, I also I asked them if they could hold on to my camera and they said yes. I quickly rand to the bathrooms at the park across the street.

As I walked back I noticed something strange there were a group of people in a black van. I walked past the black van but where they couldn't see me, I walked to the entrance and the guards let me in. I had forgotten that I left my camera with them so I turned back to get it when I saw the guards had been knocked out on the ground. I quickly ran toward the museum where I could tell The Avengers that something strange was going on an-

*BANNNNG FWOOSHH CLUMP*


	2. Good To Bad To Worse (part 1)

Good too Bad to Worse!

"What do we do with her boss"?

"I don't know… um… wait I got it".

"Ok let us here your idea Boss".

"I was getting to that park Jeffry gosh can you just for one second actually let me talk"!

"O uh sorry boss".

"Yes you better be… o where was I again… ah yes we will…experiment on her"!

"Great idea Boss".

"Yeah good idea".

"Yeah".

"I know I know I'm a genius".

"Uh boss she's waking up".

All of sudden I noticed I had woken up on a dirty crusty floor and I saw four men standing in front of me, three looked as if they had injected steroids and were dressed in nice dress shirts and dress pants, the forth one I couldn't see his face because of the light but he was wearing a nice black tuxedo and his body looked as if he spent his whole life at the gym, all buff and weird.

"Hello there little girl…we are going to play some games ok…", the man with the tuxedo said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not a little girl I am actually eight-teen years old for your information", I blurted out.

"Ahh she has a voice…well in that case it won't be illegal", he said with a small chuckle.

I figured that he was like the other three guy's boss because after he said that the guys let out small chuckles.

"Well enough chit chat… Jeffrey, Stan, and Hank take her to the play room", he said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly the three men tried to take ahold of me but I hesitated and punched one of them, sadly it just caused him to look at me confused.

I tried to get out of their grasp but they just got stronger and of course I couldn't yell because one of them had their disgusting and filthy gorilla hand on my mouth. They took me to a very dark and disgusting room that was the size of laboratory.

I felt the three men push me and grasp me onto a doctor bed. They tied me down to the bed with force and put a rope around my waist thus tying me down more. As I looked at two of the guys getting a needle ready to give me a shot I squirmed and tried yelling but the third guy put his disgusting hand on me. I bit his disgustingly dirty hand and he took it out of my mouth and grabbed a dirty cloth and shoved it in my mouth, which of course being me I gagged and tried to spit it out.

"Hey hold her down make her stop squirming Jeffrey", the guy with the needle shouted to the guy who shoved the dirty cloth in my mouth.

"Ok, ok, chill hold on", the guy that shoved the cloth in my mouth which I figure his name was Jeffrey said.

Suddenly I felt "Jeffrey" grab my arms and push me down.

"Stay still this won't hurt it will burn but it's not that bad", he said while keeping me still.

I tried to squirm but his grip just tightened so I just stopped moving.


End file.
